17 November
by Kuroi Ilna
Summary: aku tahu semuanya.. aku tahu. Namun, bisakah aku hanya menjadi pihak yang tak tahu ?/Kyuhyun/Jihyo/Jungsoo/a family fanfiction


Title : 17 November

Author : Ratna ( Kuroi Ilna)

Cast : Cho Kyu Hyun ( Super Junior ), Song Ji Hyo, Park Jung Soo ( Super Junior )

Genre : family, hurt.

Rating : PG-15.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam ff ini bukan milik saya. Saya hanya pinjam nama. Selebihnya mereka adalah milih diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, member super junior ( pengecualian untuk Ji Hyo ) agensi, dan orang-orang disekitarnya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil dari ff ini. Semua murni keinginan saya untuk menciptakan ff ini.

Summary : aku tahu semuanya.. aku tahu. Namun, bisakah aku hanya menjadi pihak yang tak tahu ?

~..17 November..~

**17 November 2014**

Aku tahu semua. Tentang hubungan orng tuaku yang tak seperti kelihatannya. Yang tak seperti teman-temanku fikirkan. Aku tahu. Appaku Park Jung Soo. Orang yang menurut umma dan semua keluarga besarku tak baik.

Aku tahu itu. Lalu kalau begini akhirnya kenapa mereka menikah ? Sering kali aku berpikir. Apakah aku dilahirkan karena suatu kewajiban ?

.

.

**7 tahun yang lalu. 17 November 2007**

"Apa ini ?" dengan perasaan heran kubuka buku yang terletak begitu saja diatas nakas didalam

Kamar appa dan umma. Appa dan umma sedang pergi. Entah kemana. Dan selama appa dan umma pergi—oh tunggu, kalian salah jika berpikir bahwa umma dan appa pergi bersama. Tentu saja mereka pergi untuk urusan pribadi mereka—inilah yang kulakukan.

Menjelajah seisi rumah guna membunuh bosan yang menguasai diri.

~..17 November..~

**17 November 1995**

Ah, aku bahagia… ini hari pernikahanku. Dengan seorang pria bernama Park Jung Soo. Orang yang melamarku beberapa bulan lalu.

Ah aku jadi teringat akan Young Woon oppa. Dia bahkan rela menikahiku saat itu juga. Saat dia mendengar bahwa aku dilamar oleh orang lain dan bukan olehnya.

Mianhae oppa. Aku mendo'akan kebahagiaanmu. Semoga pilihanku tidak salah.

-Areumdaun Hyo-

Oh, milik umma rupanya.

Kulanjutkan membaca halaman selanjutnya.

**17 November 1997**

Kenapa dia selalu pulang larut ? apa sesibuk itukah pekerjaannya dikantor. Dia. Kenapa seperti ini ? dia dingin. Tak dapat kugapai sedikitpun. Dia selalu acuh padaku.

Bahkan tak jarang dia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

Kau kenapa ?

-Areumdaun Hyo-

DEG. Apa ini ?

**17 Novembar 1999**

Siapa dia ? siapa yeoja bernama Im Yoon Ah itu ? apa wanita itu yang selalu kau jadikan alas an bertemu relasi bisnis ?

Apa harus sampai berpegangan tangan dan makan malam bersama dengan yang namaya relasi bisnis meski diluar jam kantor ?

Bahkan kau masih sama meski aku sudah memberimu keturunan ?

-Areumdaun Hyo-

Appa selingkuh ? satu kata itu yang terlintas dipikiranku. Tanpa pikir panjang kututup buku itu. Menyimpannya ditempat semula. Aku tak mau melihatnya. Tidak, bukan, tapi aku tidak mau tahu.

~..17 November..~

**17 November 2010**

"Hhh~~ lelah sekali. Kenapa seonsaengnim menyebalkan itu member tugas sebanyak ini ? capeknyaaa~ aku ingin tidur" baru aku ingin merebahkan tubuhku tapi..

PRANK..

"apa ini ? aku tidak ingin makan masakan ini ? kenapa kau buatkan ini ?" itu suara appa. Kenapa lagi ? tak cukupkah dengan sikap mereka yang seperti bukan pasangan suami istri ?

"bahkan mereka bertengkar saat ada anak polos yang mendengarkannya." Kulanjutkan kegiatanku yang sempat tertunda—merebahkan diri dikasur nyamanku—dan mulai mendapatkan fantasy bawah sadar. Tak peduli akan suara dibawah sana yang makin keras. Aku hanya ingin tak tahu.

**17 November 2012**

"Kyu Hyun-ah.." "ne umma" saat ini aku dan umma sedang bersantai diteras rumah. Menyapa semilir angin yang tak henti memanjakan tiap insan dengan kesejukannya.

"tidakkah kau ingin bicara dengan appamu ? tegurlah dia. Kalau umma yang menegur ujung-ujungnya pasti bertengakar. Ya.. kalau saat santai mungkin, saat tak ada umma disana. Coba bicara padanya."

"menegur untuk hal apa ?" Tanya ku tanpa minat "semuanya, pura-pura saja tidak tahu apapun. Tanya saja kenapa pulang larut ? ya semacam itu." "shirreo." bukannya aku tidak mau. Aku tidak bisa.

Tak ada alasan bagiku melakukannya karena—"appa pulang. Kyu hyun-ah. Appa bawakan jajangmyeon kesukaanmu" see ? itu dia. Baru mau kukatakan. Sikap appa padaku sama seperti appa yang lainnya.

Meski sudah tak pernah menunjukkan rasa sayang yang intens seperti memeluk atau mencium, mengucapkan selamat tidur, semangat dan ulang tahun.

Namun, itu masih bisa kuterima mengingat lingkungan hidupku sekarang ini. Jadi, untuk apa aku protes ?

Sudah kukatakan bukan ? AKU TAK INGIN TAHU. Yang aku tahu hanya semua masih wajar saja. Tak ada yang aneh.

"jinjjayo. Wuoah… sini-sini appa. Aku mau memakannya" kutarik begitu saja plastik yang dibawa appa dan membawanya masuk, meninggalkan appa dan umma diteras.

~..17 November..~

**17 November 2014**

"Kyu Hyun-ah.. cobalah berbicara kepada appamu. Tegur dia. Kalau seperti ini kasihankan umma-mu ?" Ye Sung hyung. Keponakan appa itu berbicara padaku mengenai hal yang selalu kuhindari.

Tak ku hiraukan. Aku tetap memakan snack yang ada ditanganku tanpa menatapnya ataupun menyahut.

"Kyu—" kugelengkan kepalaku pertanda tak setuju. Kenapa mereka apatis. Mereka selalu berbicara tanpa tahu bagaimana denganku. Perasaanku dan keadaanku. Umma, Ye Sung hyung dan Ji Eun noona—istri Ye Sung hyung—selalu memaksaku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku. Kenapa mereka memaksaku ? kuambil sebutir obat dari dalam laci meja nakas disamping ranjang dan menelannya tanpa pikir panjang.

Apa kalian ingin tahu obat apa tadi ? ah, itu tadi antidepresan. Sudah lama sih kukonsumsi.

Saat ada masalah pelik atau keadaan seperti sekarang. Aku meminumnya, sudah lama sebenarnya. Sejak dua tahun lalu.

Lebih tepatnya saat masalah tegur-menegur itu mulai sering dibahas.

"hhh~" aku bahkan selalu ingin menangis. Aku tidak ingin, aku hanya ingin menjadi pihak yang tak tahu. Tak dapatkah mereka mengerti dengan penolakan yang selalu kukeluarkan ?

Aku ingin tidur. Mimpi indah tampan. Jangan fikirkan itu.

~..17 November..~

**17 November 2017**

Sejuknya, semilir angin disini membuatku nyaman.

"pantas taman ini banyak dikunjungi. Memang menyejukkan disini." Kuhirup udara segar ditaman ini sembari memejamkan mata. "oh, jam berapa ini ? aduh, aku lupa membersihkan apartmentku"

Kulangkahkan kakiku cepat-cepat meninggalkan area taman ini. Apartment ? kalian tak salah baca tentu saja. Orang tua ku ? mungkin ini akan sedikit mengejutkan tapi mereka… Sudah bercerai.

Appaku Park Jung Soo dan Ummaku Song Ji Hyo. Resmi bercerai.

**17 November 2015**

Aish, melelahkan sekali. Basket memang menguras tenaga. "tapi aku senang" meski lelah aku tetap tersenyum lebar. Namun, senyum lebar itu pudar kala—

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN IM YOON AH ITU HAH ?" ah, jadi appa masih berhubungan denagn Im Yoon Ah itu ?

"AKU YANG SEHARUSNYA BERTANYA. ADA APA DENGANMU DAN YOUNG WOON ? Bukankah kita sama" umma dan Youn Woon ahjussi ? meski aku belum pernah bertemu.

Tapi aku yakin Young Woon ahjussi bukanlah lelaki perebut istri orang

"mwo ? aku tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya" "maldo andwae"

"terserah apa katamu, ngomong-ngomong apa tak ada wanita lain yang lebih cantik selain wanita itu hah ? cih"

PRANKK….

"jangan menyebutnya dengan WANITA ITU." "lihat, kau bahkan membelanya ? cih"

PLAKK

Cukup. Aku tak tahan. Baiklah, bolehkah kali ini aku jadi pihak yang tahu ?

CKLEKK

"KAU..DASAR YEOJA TAK TAHU DIRI, SUDAH PUNYA SUAMI TAPI MASIH MENCARI PRIA LAIN. Cih"

"HEY, TAK SADARKAH KAU TUAN PARK JUNG SOO YANG TERHORMAT. KAU PUN—"

"appa, umma.."

"DIAM KAU ANAK KECIL"

DEG.

Pertama kalinya appa membentakku. Oh tuhan, jangan biarkan air mata ini mengalir.

"KAU PUN SAMA SAJA. DASAR LELAKI TAK TAHU DIRI"

Mereka bahkan tak mengentikan pertengkaran merka meski ada aku disini.

"umma, appa," panggilku lirih berusaha mendekat

"APA ? TAMPAR SAJA KALAU MAU"

Appa yang hendak menampar wajah umma mengurungkan niatnya melihat mata umma yang berkaca dan pipinya yang masih sedikit merah bekas tamparan tadi.

Sehingga jadilah appa melempar guci besar yang ada didekat tangga—disebelah kanan tempatnya berdiri saat ini—kearah kiri. Aku masih saja berjalan sambil menundukkan kepala berusaha menahan air mata yang nakal ini.

PRANKKK

BRUKKK

"OMO.. Kyu Hyun-ah.." umma histeris melihatku jatuh tengan darah yang mengucur dari sekujur tubuhku. Syukurlah mereka berhenti

"Kyu Hyun-ah.. Mianhae" samar terdengar suara appa diselingi isak tangis umma yang kudengar sebelum mata ini terpejam.

~..17 November..~

**17 November 2017**

Hari itu, setelah terkena lemparan guci appa. Aku dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit.

Sekujur tubuhku terbalut perban saat aku terbangun dari koma selama 7 hari. Hey, tentu saja seluruh tubuhku terbalut perban. Yang kena guci itu bukan beberapa bagian saja tapi, SELURUH BAGIAN DEPAN TUBUHKU.

Bayangkan saja saat guci sebesar tubuhmu yang tak lebih dari 170cm terlempar guci yang tinnginya 170cm.

Sejak saat itu, umma dan appa memutuskan bercerai. Dan aku ? aku lebih memilih tinggal di apartment dan dan mengurus diriku sendiri yang tentu saja dibiayai oleh appa dan umma.

Ouhh, sepertinya ini akan jadi hari yang panjang mengingat apartment ku yang dalam keadaan seperti kapal pecah saat kutinggal kuliah tadi pagi.

17 November. Akan kuingat kenangan di 17 November meski itu…

Tak seharusnya diingat.

Akhirnya.. titik terang itu ketemu meski dengan cara yang tak baik,

Dan hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya.. aku menjadi pihak yang tahu…

**END**


End file.
